


Locks and Doors

by Musicjunkie1024 (NightWalker83)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Smut, Swearing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Walking In On Someone, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 09:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17506220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWalker83/pseuds/Musicjunkie1024
Summary: Originally for WinchesterWrites on Tumblr's 21st birthday writing challenge. The prompt was "Abnormal Vodka-'You could have at least locked the door'"The reader has it bad for Sam and finally has some alone time to fantasize. A stray moan attracts a certain someone who just may be able to help with those fantasies.Inspired by Marian Hill's track Down





	Locks and Doors

For two long months you had been confined to the backseat of the Impala and whatever grubby motel that the boys had opted to stay in as you three had been on hunt after hunt after hunt, all back to back. You were done, fed up, tired, and far too sober as you three finally shambled like the living dead back through the much missed door of the bunker. You personally had made a beeline first for the liquor cabinet, and then straight to your room, leaving the brothers to their own devices. You’d had enough of them, and trying to act cool around Sam in close quarters for a while.

Upon entering your room and tossing down your bags, you took a few quick nips of the vodka in your hands. Nothing tasted better than Abnormal in your opinion. After digging out and docking your I-pod on shuffle, you decided to hit the showers and thanked every possible entity for a steady pressurized flow of steaming hot water as track after track of your favorite playlist filled the background.

Being on an opposite dorm wing from the boys you traipsed back into your room without a second thought of your body being concealed by nothing but a thin towel. The music flowing through you and the alcohol you were steadily consuming starting to take its effect by the tingling in your toes and the light swirls in your head, a new idea popped like a firework on a dark sky into your head… ‘it’s been a while... a long while since you’ve had this time to yourself… or since you’ve taken care of your urges… now may be the time…’ Who were you to argue with your own body when you were tying one on anyways? Sighing deeply and with pure relaxation you moved your I-pod from its dock to playing through your headphones as you relaxed into your much missed memory foam mattress.

With your favorite Marian Hill track thrumming through your ears, and nothing but a ratty shirt of Sam’s that you stole partially clothing your otherwise naked body, you started at your neck, swirling your fingers along the sensitive skin, tracing your body, going lower and lower to your breasts, just waiting for a tease, the chance to become hard and peaked. You pinched and rolled the tiny buds between your thumbs and index fingers until they were firm, and a small, wanton moan escaped your lips from the feeling. You paused and took a very long drag from the steadily emptying bottle. Next your fingers scraped along the curves of your ribcage and waist, fingers ghosting the outside of your navel, headed on a meandering path towards one spot. Your mind wandered as you began to float from present consciousness through the music and sensations. You imagined it wasn’t your fingers tracing every curve of your body, but the giant, callused hands of your best friend as his eyes were darkened with lust at the way your body would arch for him when his fingers would brush over the mound at the apex of your legs.

More unintelligible noises made their way through your lips as your fingers traced teasingly at your folds, your mind still imagining them to be Sam’s digits, you could almost hear his breath in your ear, heavy and smoky as he spoke filth into it; and as you finally gave in, a finger dipping into the already slick heat of your core, you called out his name without any realization as you began a slow and teasing pace with your fingers, swirling along your clit and occasionally dipping deeper within yourself, as your mind was lost in the heat of the moment. ---

\--- Down the hallway, though, a large frame was making his own trek from the showers to his room when he heard something soft, floating from the hall he knew you resided in. “Sam.” Unsure of what to do, he decided to see why his name had been called, thinking you were just unpacking or settling in, not truly expecting what he would see behind your door. He had knocked softly when he reached room number 21, before opening the door, and what he saw had him rock solid in a second flat but also any kind of embarrassed imaginable. ---

You were so wrapped up in you ministrations that you didn’t hear that knock, hell, you barely even noticed the door opening, but when you clearly saw the face of your best friend in its frame, you froze, legs still wide open and fingers still inside yourself, the near brink now nonexistent. You sputtered for a moment, mind blank with shock and embarrassment before you scrambled to cover yourself and chuck a pillow at him while he ducked his head trying to hide his own shock.

“WHAT THE HELL, SAM?” You screeched. Your face was bright red and so were his ears, peeping out from those long locks you had just been fantasizing about.

“I-I heard my name and came to- I knocked- YOU COULD HAVE AT LEAST LOCKED THE DOOR!” He hollered back, body tensing and his eyes boring into you with a hint of anger seeping into his embarrassment. “How the fuck am I supposed to know you’re doing th- wait. Were- were you thinking of me while you did that?” He cautiously asked, face still red, but not as red as yours.

“And if I was? What does it matter?” your voice, filled with embarrassed rage, emanated, though slightly muffled, from the pillow your head was ducked in. You heard gentle footfalls as his bare feet padded over the hardwood floor, followed by the feeling of another sitting at the edge of his mattress. A hand brushed your shoulder.

“It matters because now I don’t feel as bad about doing the same while thinking of you. You are a very sexy woman, and to see that;” His arm slid softly down your arm and he pulled your hand away from your pillow, and right to a very obvious bulge in his boxers. “Is extremely arousing.” You slowly pulled your head from your pillow, a blush still dusting your cheeks as you felt your own arousal return at what was just beneath your fingers. “Can I ask you something, Y/N?”

“Shoot.” You croaked, your eyes glued to his, while he licked his lips and swallowed, causing his Adam’s apple to bob slightly.

“Did you get off?”

“Wh-what?”

“Did you get to come? Or did I interrupt…” He trailed off, a slight pink to his cheeks again.

“Oh, um. No. I was al-almost there when you ah-“

“Gotcha. Can I help you? It’s the least I can do. I’m not expecting anything back, but it’s not fair that y-“ You cut off his embarrassed rambling with a kiss, flavored with the vodka that had not long ago washed over your tongue. You let your hands do the talking as your liquor fogged mind tried to wrap itself around the whole situation. You were about to have sex with Sam Winchester, your best friend. Weren’t there complications that could come up? Fuck them, you’d deal with that later. Your one hand palmed his erection through the thin fabric veiling it from your sight while the other snaked into his hair, your fingers ever so gently carding through the locks once they reached their destination. He groaned into the kiss before breaking it and pushing your form back down into the mattress as he took and positioned himself above you, straddling your waist in a way that put every one of your imagined scenarios to shame.

“Sam.” You whispered. He smirked and began to slowly unbutton your shirt the rest of the way.

“I was wondering where this one had gotten to.” He purred, you blushed. “It looks so hot on you, Y/N, just seeing you in it makes me that much harder.” You let out a groan as his knuckles brushed against your breasts from outside the cloth of the old flannel.

“Please.” A single mewl escaped from your mouth as a prayer while his fingers moved like whispers along every inch of your body. You arched your hips up against his erection, making him growl and begin his relentless teasing of your breasts. Your mind exploded with the sensations flying through you, up the spine to the brain, but more so down to the now dripping heat of your core. Your arms came up and began tracing every hill and valley of his muscular arms, nails lightly scratching the skin, eliciting small goosebumps on his flesh. The moans in your mouth were becoming impossible to swallow back anymore, as one after another rolled off your tongue, interlaced with his name. At the same time his hands abandoned the peaks of your erect nipples and began their journey down to the apex of your thighs, not hesitating to tease or torment, but for him to immediately begin pumping his fingers in and out of your core, hitting your g-spot time after time after time.

“Ohhh God. Ohh Sam, God, Sam PLEASE” You begged, the shockwaves of the pleasure his fingers brought to your body slamming through you like tidal waves, and you were rapidly approaching an orgasm you were sure to be mind shattering. Your hands clenched around his arms as you shook and he spoke one command that was soaked with arousal and want.

“Come.” And so you did, body arching a seizing up into him as you saw stars. His fingers worked you through the orgasm and the waves that came after the initial peak before he withdrew and hastily began pushing down his own boxers to reveal a massive erection that was flushed and leaking precome at the tip.

“Fill me up, Sam. I want you inside me.” You whispered breathily to him as you stroked a single finger along his nipple, causing him to tense and slightly lean into your touch.

“Do you have any-“

“I’m on the pill. Just. Get. Inside. Me. Now.” You cut him off, punctuating each word with a stroke of his dick with your free hand, he groaned and then compliantly moved, pushing your legs wider so he could fit in between. Lining himself up, he slowly and gently pushed inside of you, careful to not cause any major pain. Once he was inside and stretching you out in the most sensational way, you both let out a moan as he began a slow and building pace.

“Bring your hand down and rub at your clit, Y/N.” Sam panted in between thrusts, each time his length hit dead on center with that magic spot, and left fireworks of pleasure coursing up and down your spine. As you complied you almost came just with that simple addition of physical contact. You moaned all the louder, unthinkingly clenching around his length, drawing a deep and throaty sound of arousal from Sam. “You close again, Babe?” he asked, voice soaked in the need that you mirrored in your own.

“Yes! Please!” you grasped him closer with your empty hand, fingers locked around the stands of hair on his head.

“Hold off.” He growled, his pace getting harder and faster, making you beg with every point of contact between his dick and your g-spot. “I’m getting close. Want to come together.” He panted out in short breaths, a sheen of sweat now cloaking both of you as the room was filled with nothing but the sound of skin on skin, the noises of pleasure falling from both your mouths, and the scent of sex. The number of times you came to the edge of your orgasm and fell away by your own sheer will amazed even you as Sam’s movements grew sloppy and erratic. “Get ready.” He breathed. Five seconds ticked by, ten, and then- “NOW!” He burst out as you clenched hard around him, clawing his back with the sheer intensity of the orgasm that hit you like a tsunami. You felt him release his load deep inside of you before pulling out, breathing like he had just ran a marathon. He pulled you close to him, and you both caught your breath.

“Um… “You voiced after a few moments of blissful peace. “Can I just say that that was A, unexpected; and B, fucking amazing?” Sam chuckled and hugged you close.

“Totally amazing.” He said, smiling down to where your head was on his chest, your body curled into his. “But we’re kind of gross.”

“Back to the showers for round two?” You asked with a wink.

“You bet.”


End file.
